The Prince of the Ora Bloodline
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Author Note I: Sneak Preview!

_A/N: Sorry about __Cold and Psychotic/Ashes to Ash and Dust-to-Dust__! Their ideas were there, but my focus was not on them just yet. One day I will get back to them, but right now let's focus on this new idea! Once again, it is not a Dark Ash story! I am taking a break on those ideas for a while. OH! In addition, this story will not have too much OCS in it! I just realized that too much OCS could ruin a good story. The title of this new story is called, __The Prince of the Ora Bloodline__. If you must know, Ora means aura in Japanese. I will give a heads up on what is the story plot all about. I believed that this story could be a good one for everyone. All right then, let me give you an idea about the whole Ora Bloodline then afterwards the story plot. _

_**The Ora Bloodline **_

_The Ora Bloodline is a line of direct descendants, who were chosen than being selected to inherit their ancestors' traits and abilities in manipulating and controlling a special energy called, aura within their bodies. The bloodline was known as the __'God's Chosen Ones' __for some odd reason. It was rumored that the bloodline was traced back in ancient time when Pokemon and humankind were at war with each other. Stories were written in books that back in ancient times, a special few of individuals from the bloodline were selected by fate (by Arceus or by some other Legendary Pokemon) to unite the Pokemon and humankind as one by uniting all living beings' aura into one balance, thus creating peace and harmony among the formers. It is unknown on how they did it, but some rumors stated that they were able to complete this task with a special assistance from the bloodline's chosen child or prince. _

_Every three hundred years or so, a special child from the bloodline would be chosen by fate to carry out the bloodline's expectations on maintaining the peace and harmony between man and Pokemon until a new child is chosen. _

_It is written in history that the prince or princess at birth would inherit a mass of aura within his/her bodies, so it can assist him/her on his/her task. The enormous amount of aura within the chosen child is stated to have enough power to rival two or more Legendary Pokemon. _

_The Ora Bloodline is well known in history to be one of the greatest. Unfortunately, by being in the bloodline, there are major setbacks. For one: greedy individuals, who wants to use the bloodline for selfish desires, are hunting down the bloodline. And two: the bloodline is slowly dying and fading away from existence thanks to a terrible illness that they inherited from birth. _

_The aura illness can only affect those, who are direct descendants from the clan. The more they use their aura, the more harm the side effects will do to the user. Eventually in time, the user will die due to their misfortune from the bloodline. All and all, the Ora Bloodline will soon cease to exist. There is no cure to the terrible illness, but there are ways to contain it from taking effect. For now, there are only temporarily cures to fight the disease. _

_From the misfortunes, it is rumored that the bloodline can understand Pokemon and can sense what they are feeling. It is rumored that the bloodline can sense other signs of aura within a five-mile radiance. Oh and to make sure they are indeed from the bloodline, every descendant has a five-star shaped mark with a aura flame design somewhere on his/her body. _

**All right! Now that you know a little about the **_'Ora Bloodline' _**and what role it plays in this story, it is time to give a little idea about the story plot!**

**The Story Plot: **_The Prince of the Ora Bloodline revolves around a sixteen year old young boy named Ash Satoshi Ketchum, who is the last descendant and chosen by fate at birth to be the 'Prince' of the Ora Bloodline. Ash is on a journey to carry out his bloodline's duties, but at same time look for a way to escape from his dying fate. Also, to make sure nothing bad happens to the young prince, Ash's long time family friend and former mentor, Samuel Oak has hired three bodyguards to accompany him on his journey to protect him and keep him from those, who wants to use for evil purposes. As time passes on, the young prince's self proclaimed bodyguards soon find themselves falling in love with the boy they sworn to protect at all cost from their enemies. This journey will experience many things along the way including hardships allies, rivals, enemies, and most of all…LOVE!_

**Well, how do you like it? This story could be very interesting once I write it! Now then, I will need your assistance to figure out who will be Ash's three female bodyguards and as well, potential candidates to be their love rivals for Ash's affection. Also on the trainers and the villainous groups. I am already set on the professors. Therefore, I made a possible list for each category. Vote on who do you want to see in the story!**

**Female Professors: **_(Chosen already)_

_*Professor Ivy (From the Orange Islands)_

_*Professor Araragi (From the Isshu region)_

_*Professor Caroline (From the Sinnoh region)_

_*Professor Makomo (From the Isshu region)_

**Male Professors: **_(Chosen already)_

_*Professor Oak (From the Kanto region)_

_*Professor Elm (From the Johto region)_

_*Professor Birch (From the Hoenn region)_

_*Professor Rowan (From the Sinnoh region)_

**Villainous Groups: **_(Choose up to 4! Remember, each group has their own plot since all of them have their sight on Ash)_

_*Team Rocket (Led by Giovanni)_

_*Team Aqua (Led by Archie)_

_*Team Magma (Led by Maxie)_

_*Cipher (Led by Evice and Greevil ~ From the Pokemon Coliseum games)_

_*Team Galactic (Led by Cyrus)_

_*Team Plasma (Led by N ~ From Pokemon Black & White)_

_*Team Dim Sun (Led by Blake Hall ~ From the Pokemon Ranger game: Shadows of Almia)_

**Male Trainers: **_(Choose up to 8!)_

_*Brock _

_*Dent (From Pokemon Best Wishes)_

_*Tracey_

_*Max_

_*Gary _

_*Ritchie_

_*Harrison_

_*Drew_

_*Harley_

_*Morrison_

_*Tyson_

_*Paul_

_*Barry_

_*Nando_

_*Conway_

_*Kenny_

_*Shooti (From Pokemon Best Wishes)_

_*Khoury_

**Ash's Three Female Bodyguards: **_(Choose only 2! I selected J because of her cold attitude!)_

_*Hunter J*_

_*Solidad _

_*Cynthia_

_*Liza (From the Johto region)_

_*Erika_

_*Janine_

_*Sabrina_

_*Whitney_

_*Jasmine_

_*Clair_

_*Roxanne_

_*Flannery_

_*Winona_

_*Gardenia_

_*Fantina_

_*Aloe (From Pokemon Black & White)_

_*Kamitsure (From Pokemon Black & White)_

_*Fuuro (From Pokemon Black & White)_

_*Lorelei _

_*Karen_

_*Phoebe _

_*Lucy_

_*Dahila_

_*Shikimi (From Pokemon Black & White)_

**Potential Girls for Ash's affection: **_(Choose only 5! Remember, the chosen girls will fall in love with Ash when they meet)_

_*Misty_

_*May_

_*Dawn_

_*Iris_

_*Ursula_

_*Lyra_

_*Angie_

_*Zoey_

_*Annabel_

_*Greta_

_*Maylene_

_*Candice_

**HAPPY VOTING! I'm anxious to see the results. Thank you for your time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	2. CH I: The Prince, On The Run!

_A/N: With chapter 10 for __The Ones And The Chaos Ones__ out of the way, I can start writing this story. The polls for this story are now closed. I appreciate for those, who voted. Now the tallies are counted for. I will give you the information on who will be in the story. There will be a few OCS, (like two or three) but that is it. The story plot will be unrelated to the anime series since every character will or will not be in character. It depends. Anyways, this story will have characters wield weapons, (ex. Guns, swords, etc…) which is unlike normal stories. Therefore, I hope you like it. Before the chapter begins, as I said earlier, I will give you the results about the story's polls. Here they are:_

_The Top 4 Villainous Groups:__ ~ Team Rocket, Team Plasma, Cipher, and Team Galactic ~_

_The Top 8 Male Trainers: __~ Brock, Gary, Paul, Dent, Ritchie, Max, Drew, and Shooti ~_

_The Top 3 Female Bodyguards For Ash: __~ Hunter J (Already Chosen), Cynthia, and Solidad ~_

_The Top 5 Potential Girls, Who Will Join In On The Harem: __~ Dawn, Annabel, May, Iris, and Lyra ~_

_There you have it. All the candidates, who will be in the story. If you were wondering, the order went by from the most to average votes. Those, who were not picked by the viewers, will not be in the story. Some might be briefly mention, but that is all. Anyways, I hope you are pleased with the final lineup. I am. The chosen characters will NOT appear at once, they will show up in different chapters. However, for now, the story is focusing on Ash's journey with his three beautiful bodyguards. So sit back and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: __I do not own any of the original characters from Pokemon nor the OCS!_

_Rated: __T+ _

_Genres: __Romance, Drama, Adventure, Supernatural, Suspense, and Friendship_

_Pairing (s): __Ash/Hunter J/Cynthia/Solidad/Ivy/Araragi/Makomo, One-sided Ash/Harem_

The Prince Of The Ora Bloodline ~ CH I: The Prince, On The Run! 

_実行の王子様 __(Jikkō no ōji-sama)_

_(Eight years ago, somewhere within Viridian Forest)_

It was a miserable rainy night. A thick mass of darkness covers the night sky. Heavy flows of icy, cold raindrops fell from the heavens. Thunderous thunder erupted within the pitch darkness. Furious lightning struck down from the heavens and erupted. There were all signs of something really, really bad happening right now.

Echoing within the deep and sprawling forest were loud running footsteps splashing upon mud and puddles. Loud breathing and panicking were also being heard. It was a sign that human life was within the forest. A group of four. Three female and one boy. The foursome was dressed in black cloaks with their hoods concealing their faces. Apparently, they were running away from something or someone.

"Come on you slowpokes, hurry it up!" Barked a female, who was leading the group. By that strict and sternly response, it appears that something or someone was definitely chasing them through the forest. The question is…who and why?

"Hey! It's not our fault you're ahead of us, Jane!" A exhausted female huffed, who was running right beside the only boy within the group to make sure nothing bad happens to the young boy. "Some of us here are trying to do our job. Unlike a certain someone I know."

The leading figure glanced over her shoulders. You could not tell what her expression was. The hood was concealing her face. But one thing was for sure, you could tell the leading female was tick off by that comment. "Shut up, Pinkie!"

"What do you just say to me, GRUMPY?"

"YOU HEARD ME!" The leading female screamed loudly through the group's loud running and the storm's thunderous roar.

"GUYS!" The third and final female interrupted the arguing pair. "Stop arguing! This isn't the time for that, so stop it already." Apparently, she was the peacemaker within the group and also the one, who was dragging the young boy by the arm since they were all running.

"C-Cynthia is right." The young boy huffed tiredly. "Please stop, Solidad, Jane.." His tone was full with innocence.

"You can kill each other once we are out of this forest and out of trouble. So behavior." The one known as Cynthia barked.

"Fine…whatever…" The ones known as Solidad and Jane mumbled.

As the foursome was running deeply through the forest depths, the young boy within the group tried his best to keep a good grip on his tiny mouse friend, who was pressed against him during this whole mayhem. It was a Pichu, Ash's first Pokemon friend.

A flash of lightning lit up the entire area as the heavy rain continue to pour downward from the black sky. Thunder continues to clap as well.

The group continues to run and run until you heard loud footsteps and loud shouting right behind them. This told the foursome to quicken their pace. As the group increased the pace, the young boy within the foursome trip over his own feet because the one known as Cynthia, who was pulling on his arm was running too fast for him to keep up. He lost his balance and fell forward onto a muddy puddle.

_SPLAT! _

The sound of the young boy falling face first, alerted the three females. They quickly stopped their pace and quickly spun around to see their comrade on the ground. "ASH!" They quickly went over to him.

The boy known as Ash Satoshi Ketchum slowly got up with the help of his comrades. The aftermath of his fall forced his head off his head, revealing his innocent and young face. It appears that he was an eight-year-old boy with messy raven hair and golden brownish eyes. Underneath his eyes were two little Z's. His face was covered in dirt and mud. "Ash, are you okay?" Cynthia asked in a concern tone.

"You're not hurt, are you?" The one known as Solidad sounded worry as well.

They helped him up. He was okay, a little embarrassed, but okay. "I'm okay, guys. Thanks." He gave them a warm smile, then glance down at his buddy. "Are you okay, Pichu?"

_("Yes. A little muddy, but fine.") _The yellow mouse squeaked. For some strange reason, the young boy understood that.

"Good."

"All right then. Now that the little brat and his mouse friend is fine. Let's go." The one known as Jane spoke up.

"Jane! You could at least show some kind of concern for Ash." Solidad scolded.

"He's fine, isn't he? So stop bitching already!" Jane spat.

Before the other female can make a comment, Ash interrupted her since he can sense the opposing forces inching closer to them. "Guys, I'm fine. We need to leave. They're coming!" He cried.

With that being said, the two arguing pair decided to put a hold on their argument. They needed to scatter or else. Quickly, the foursome dashed off before something bad happens.

As the group continues to run through the deep forest, they spotted an opening area in the distant. Was it a way out from the forest? Must be it. They quicken their pace as they headed for the exit.

Unfortunately, for Ash and his group, the exit they were heading to was also a trap. Once they made it out from the forest and into the opening. A blinding, bright light shot out from the sky. The sudden light startled the group, but also blinded them, as they could not see for a moment.

Soon the foursome glanced up to see a black helicopter with a red 'R' on the side was flashing its big headlight at them. It was hovering above their heads. This looks trouble. To make matters worst, more lights started to light up around them. It was a trap. The foursome was completely surrounded from all corners by a group, who was dressed in black uniforms with a red 'R' on them. They were members from the notorious organization called, Team Rocket. This was bad, very bad. Not only was Ash's group majority outnumbered, the evil force was armed with black SMG guns, which was pointing at their direction.

Ash slightly blushed when one of his bodyguards, Cynthia pressed him tightly against her in a protective manner. She was not the only one, who got into a defensive manner. Both Jane and Solidad stuck by close to the pair and got into defensive stances as well.

As the icy, cold rain came pouring down onto the area, no one moved a muscle. One small movement could cause a bad reaction. It was an intense stand off. As the thunder roared and lightning struck, each passing second, no one…and I mean no one budge from his or her position.

However, that all changed when a young man in late-twenties emerged out from his position. He was heavily built and tall for his age. Unlike the grunts, his uniform was quite different. His uniform was grayish, which consists of a sleeveless vest with a red 'R' on it, a pair of gray pants, a pair of gray shoes, and a pair of fingerless gray gloves. The man's skin was slightly dark. He had a shaved, not bald…head. His eyes were deep black. The muscle brute stepped forward, which made Ash's group tensed up. "Your little cat and mouse is over." He spoke in a loud and rough tone. "We got you surrounded. There is no place to run now. Just give up already and hand over the little prince to us if you know what's good for you."

"Why should we, muscle brain?" Jane spat. A smirk appeared on the Team Rocket elite solider face.

"My, my, such brave words from a little girl." The brute mocked.

"Shut up!" The angry young girl barked.

"Easy J. Stand down." Cynthia commanded in a calm tone. Jane slowly calm down. The young girl, who was pressing the young prince closer to her, stares at the dark tanned man. "Who are you, made I ask?"

"My, what a daring question from a daring little girl." The muscle brute mocked once again. Cynthia did not let the man's mockery ruin her calm composure. She knows that the man wants her to let him get under her skin, but she was not going to fall for that. The brute took notice of that. "Eh. It looks like you are more calmer than your friend there." Cynthia did not say anything. "Anyways, before I answer that, let me see the three faces of the little nuisance, who has been getting in our way from day one."

The group felt a bit awkward by the man's request. But what choice do they have? "Since you ask nicely…" Jane said sarcastically. "Sure, why not?" Jane was the first one to pull back her hood. It was revealed that she was sixteen-years-old with short silver hair and blue eyes. On her right cheek was a tattoo of a blue five-point shaped star with a flaming background. Her name is Jane or J for short.

Next up is Solidad, who slowly pulled her hood back. It was revealed that she was a year younger than J is. She had shoulder-length pink hair with blue eyes. On her forehead was a small tattoo of a blue five-point shaped star with a flaming background as well. Her name is Solidad, Solidad Saori.

Lastly, Cynthia was up next. However, she kept the young boy close to her before pulling down her hood. Like Solidad, Cynthia was also fifteen-years-old with shoulder-length blonde hair with grey eyes. On her left cheek was the same tattoo like J and Solidad. Her name is Cynthia, Cynthia Shirona.

Icy, cold raindrops fell upon the three female as wet droplets slid down from their bangs and face. The three teenagers glared darkly at the muscle brute, who looked in disbelief. This whole time, their organization was having difficulties with a bunch of brats. That is an utter embarrassment. "This whole time we were struggling against three measly BRATS!" He roared angrily.

"Hey! We are NOT brats if that's what you are trying to imply." The pink-haired teenage girl tried to hide a smirk. "We are teenagers. Get that straight to your mind."

"For once, I agree with her." The silver-haired young girl added.

"Now then, since we had shown our faces. It is time to reveal your name. It was an agreement." Cynthia pointed out.

"Tch. Like it matters." The group glared darkly at him. He broke his agreement. "You won't live the day to know my name." He grinned madly.

"Hey! You promise!" Ash growled.

_("Yeah!") _Ash's mousy friend squeaked angrily as well.

"Tough luck. Like I'm going to keep a promise with a bunch of brats." This angers the little boy to the core. A promise is a promise. You should not break it no matter what. "Now then, hand us over His little Highness or else!" He threatens.

Suddenly, the grunts cocked their guns and aimed them at the foursome. Ash looks a little scared while his three bodyguards did not look intimidated. Little threats like that did not faze them one bit. Unaware to everyone, the three ladies were trained in many things, including combat. Therefore, this was nothing. "Sorry to break it to you, but we aren't going to back down just because your little group is pointing guns at us." Solidad spoke up in a calm tone.

"Oh really?" The shaved-headed man said in an uninteresting tone. "Mightily confident for you to say that."

"I can easily beat all of you with just my Salamence. After I am done, I can ask it to fry your little carcasses to ashes." J promised.

"Ha! Nothing, but empty threats. I was order by my leader to bring the little brat alive. Therefore, I have no use for the three of you. It's time to die!"

"Fat chance. We were hired by His Majesty's adopted father, Samuel Oak to protect him and take care of him. And that's what we are going to do." The pink-haired teenager stated.

"Even with the cost of our lives. We will protect the little brat until he fulfills his duties. For now…we won't let you take him away from us, baldy." J said in a venomous tone.

"Solidad…Jane…" Little Ash whispered softly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The muscle brute laughed loudly. "This is too rich. Fine. Die in vein if you want, you worthless fools." The Team Rocket Elite glanced over to his platoon. "Kill those three. Spare the little brat. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

It looks like there's going to be a fight. Ash's group can sense it. What can they do? Fight? With what? There is no way they can fight against armed grunts. Or can they?

Suddenly, Solidad and Jane step forward. Were they getting ready to fight? They must be crazy. However, that did not stop them. The pink-haired teenager glanced over her shoulders to Cynthia. "Cynthia, please take care of Ash."

"Don't worry, I will." The blonde teenager replied, keeping the little boy close.

"You better or else. All those years of watching him was all for nothing." J stated seriously, not glancing over her shoulders. She was too busy keeping her focus on the threat than glancing over her shoulders. The silver-haired teenager was undoing her cloak. "If you fail, blondie, then I will kill you." Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"No need to worry, J. I won't fail."

With that being said, Cynthia's fellow bodyguards prepared to fight. They loosened their cloaks and suddenly pulled out their respective weapons. Jane pulls out a set of twin swords, which were crafts smith by the strongest metal in the world. They were glittering like crystal blue diamonds. Solidad, on the other hand, pulls out a massive double-handed great sword. It was completely white with red flames designs on the side. So it was swords against guns. A very interesting match up.

Unfortunately, the muscle brute thought it otherwise. "You two really think you can fight us with those? Don't make me laugh."

"Don't underestimate us. We are tougher than we look." Solidad commented. Jane nodded in agreement.

"We were trained to fight against any odds. That of course, includes firearm."

"Heh. You two are really pathetic." The evil foe mocked. The two females did not let his comment bother them as they got into their stance. "Very well, die in a pathetic way then."

"We will see about that, baldy." The silver-haired teenager mocked. That really ticks off the muscle brute.

"You ask for it. MEN! FIRE!"

The grunts pulled the trigger and fired. Rapidly shoots flew from all directions at the two female warriors. However, the bullets never made contact because in an instant, the two teenagers vanished, which surprised everyone, except for Ash and Cynthia.

"WHAT?" The elite shouted in disbelief.

**BAM!**

Suddenly, the muscle brute quickly turned his attention to his left side when he heard loud screaming. His eyes widen in shock to see several of his men flying backwards when Solidad suddenly appeared right in front of them and swung her double-edged blade at them. Soon she quickly turned her attention to the nearby men and quickly slammed her huge blade downward onto them.

**BOOM!**

The strong impact sent more grunts flying backwards as they screamed loudly in agony.

While Solidad was bashing and sending bodies flying all over the place, it was J's turn. As the grunts were firing away with their SMGS at the charging swordswoman, all their shots were being defected by the silver-haired girl's swordsmanship skills and swift evasion. Each shot, her sword would defect each bullet. It was completely useless. None of the rapidly shots would ever reach her due to amazing skills. As Jane was inching, the firing grunts started to panic. They should be since none of their shots was making any progress at all.

_SWOOSH!_

Jane swung one of her swords with force at her targets, which completely sent them hurling back. The remaining nearby men tried to cheap shot by shooting at her blind spot. However, thanks to quick senses, Jane was able to use her fast reflexes to block each shot. Before long, the silver-haired swordswoman lunged forward at the firing grunts.

_SWOOSH! _

They too flew back in agony from her mighty slash. The Team Rocket Elite stood in shock to witness that two measly brats were beating his entire unit. This was an outrage. This was an utter embarrassment. One by one, his grunts were being taken out. He could not stand for it anymore.

Suddenly, the angry brute lay out two of his men and quickly took their SMGS. He pointed them at the distracted pair, who was still busy laying out the rest of the unit. Ash took notice of this. He needed to warn his two bodyguards. "GUYS, LOOK OUT!" He cried.

Hearing their young prince's cry, the two girls quickly spun around to see the muscle brute grinning madly at them with his two SMGS pointing at their direction. "TAKE THIS BITCHES! MWAHAHAHA!" He pulled the triggers as loud rapidly shots echoed within air.

Quickly, Solidad and J went to their defensive stance as they blocked the lunatic's gunfire. The pink-haired teenager was using her double-edged great sword as a protective shield while the silver-haired teenager was defecting each of the rapid shots. However, they could not tell how much longer they can last.

From the sidelines, Ash and Cynthia watched helplessly as their friends were being pinned down. They needed to do something. Suddenly, something came to Ash. While the brute was firing away like a maniac, he left his blind spot vulnerable. This was his chance to strike while the man was not looking. The little boy glanced down at his partner, who had a determine look on his face. "Ready, Pichu?"

_("You bet!") _The tiny mouse squeaked.

"Thunder shock him, Pichu!" Ash ordered as he threw his partner into the air.

_("Take THISSSSS!") _Pichu's body sparks up as he sends a bolt of yellow electricity at the unaware opponent.

**ZAP!**

"GAAAHHHHHH!" The muscle brute roared in pain when he felt his entire body being electrocuted from an unexpected attack. To make the attack more effective, the evil man was soaked in rain. Thus, the electric-type disabled him for a moment as the muscle brute fell to one knee and dropped one of his SMGS to the ground.

However, he was not the only one, who was suffering the aftermath. By using an electric-type move, Pichu also shock himself. He squeaked in pain as he flew backwards, was about to fall until Ash broke free from Cynthia's grasp, and move in to catch his fallen friend. "I got you, buddy." The tiny mouse fell right into his waiting arms.

The sudden attack pissed off the evil elite. He shook off the cobweb and turned his attention to the boy. He had just enough with the little brat. The angry man pointed his only SMG within his grasp at the boy. Ash froze up when he notice the man pointing his gun at him. Cynthia took notice of this as well. She hurried to move in to his side, but it was too late.

The smirking man pulled the trigger as rapidly shots echoed within the air. Flying bullets was skyrocketing towards the boy's direction. "ASH!" Solidad and Jane shouted loudly. They tried to move in as well, but they were afraid that they will not make it in time and they were right.

As the bullets were inching closer and closer, Ash can see his life flash before his eyes. Closer and closer, they got. Was he going to die? Was this it? No, not by a long shot.

Suddenly, the little boy's body eloped in a light blue glow. Was he using his aura? It looks like it. His golden brownish eyes suddenly shifted into a light blue color. On his pupils were a pair of white, five-pointed shaped stars within circles. Soon, a light blue mirror-like barrier appeared right in front of the young princess as the shield defected the bullets right back at the evil man.

One bullet knocked the SMG from the man's grasp while other bullets pierced his body. One shattered through his right kneecap. Another pierced through his left shoulder blade while another scrapped against his side. "GAAAHHHHH!" The wounded man dropped his weapon as he fell to his knees, groaning in pain.

Soon, the light blue glow disappeared from the young prince's body as Ash slowly drifted into unconsciousness. He was fall over to his side, but Cynthia was immediately there to catch him. The three teenagers were not too surprised from this outcome. This was not the first time they witness their prince use his aura to defend himself. However, that was not important right now.

Thanks to Ash's diversion, the evil elite was temporarily decapitated. Now it was their chance to escape. Quickly, Jane pulled out several of small rounded objects from her cloak's pockets and tossed them at the wounded man's direction.

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, a set of explosion occurred when the small objects made contact onto the ground. Black smokes leaked out from them and engulfed the area in a black, hazy fog. The wounded man could not see what was going on. Once the black mass started to clear up, he noticed that Ash and his group were gone. "D-Dammit…" He growled weakly. "They escaped…"

The muscle brute's plot on killing the three bodyguards and capturing the young prince ended up as a failure. Now he must face the several consequences from his boss once he returns back to base. Have mercy on his soul.

One thing was for sure. And that was…the little cat and mouse game was still on. The little prince was still on the run. On the run to escape from his dying fate.

**A/N: Well, how do you like the beginning so far? Good? Bad? Give me a feedback on that. If you have noticed, I made Cynthia a little protective over Ash since she always keep him close to her. Do not worry, Solidad and J will have their moments with Ash soon enough! In addition, do not worry about this; more will be explain later on about Ash's past. Also, if you have noticed it already, Ash displayed the beginning of his aura abilities. However, this is not the first time he did it. More will be explain about that as well in a later time. For now, I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm about to go write the second chapter before I start writing on the next chapter for '**_**The Ones And The Chaos Ones**_**', so bear with me a little bit longer. Okay? The next chapter for this story is titled, '**_**The Prince, In Hiding'. **_**So please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	3. CH II: The Prince, In Hiding!

_A/N: This chapter is basically about Ash and his bodyguards and where are they at right now. To everyone, you know that Ash is not the type of person, who stays in one spot. As you already know, Ash will try anything necessary to get some fresh air. There will be small fluff moments with Ash and his bodyguards. So sit back and enjoy!_

The Prince Of The Ora Bloodline ~ CH II: The Prince, In Hiding!

隠れている王子 (Kakurete iru Ōji)

_(Eight years later, Celestic Town)_

It was an average and normal day for the small town known as, Celestic Town. The sky was beautiful and clear. The sun was shining brightly as always. A gentle, cold breeze passes through the small town's atmosphere. Town folks were strolling by and minding their own business. It was a really, really peaceful day. However, that will all change soon enough.

Inside the ruins of Celestic Town, there were strange activities going on. Activities that might lead to serious problems later on. There was a group of people in black, white, and gray jumpsuits with a golden letter 'G' on them. To make things even more stranger, their hairstyle was in a green bowl-cut form. However, not all of them were alike. Apparently, one stands out from the rest. It was a male, who appears to be the brains in this operation since his group was searching for something. His hair color was blue, which matched his eye color. The edges of his hair were slightly pointed upward. His name is Saturn. He is currently one of the four Commanders within a notorious group called, Team Galactic. The question within everyone's mind is…What was the group doing in the ruins?

"Have you found anything yet?" The blue-haired man asked no one in particular in a calm, but authority tone of voice.

A set of heads turned their attention to their Commander as one of them spoke. "No, sir. Nothing yet. We have been searching around these ruins for hours and there is no sign of anything that might link to the ancient civilization of Ora Bloodline, sir."

"Are you positive?" Saturn questioned.

"Yes, sir." This time, a female grunt replied. "All we found were the information we already gathered about the Lake Guardians. There's nothing else here, other than that."

"I see…" The Commander sounds displeased.

"We are sorry, sir." One of the grunts apologized.

"No matter. I will just report back to HQ that we didn't find anything." Saturn was about to touch his hidden communication earpiece when something caught his eyes.

Not too far from the group was a solid ruin brick that was sticking out loosely than the rest with a stonewall on the right side. Saturn felt that it was a little bit too strange to see this. Why was it sticking out so loosely like that? Unless...it was a sign of some sort like a hint or a clue.

Ignoring the weird looks that he was getting from his minions, Saturn slowly approaches the wall, where he saw the loosely stone. Once he made his way to the chosen wall, he studies the loosely stone for a brief second. Was he having second thoughts about something? No, that was not it at all. It was something else. After he was finish with his thoughts, the blue-haired Commander gently push the stone backwards with his hand as the stone brick made a rough grinding sound. Soon a loud noise echoed within the air when the stony brick was fully locked into place. It sounded like a loud thump.

Suddenly, the entire ruins started to shake violently as if it was going to collapse or something. Dust and small debris started to fall from the ceilings. The vibration of the sudden earthquake was also shaking up the stony walls as sand and dust was leaking out from them. The grunts were starting to panic since they thought the entire ruins were about to collapse on top of them or something. However, unlike his men, Saturn remained in a calm composure.

Sure, he might have trigger a booby-trap of some sort, but it does not mean they needed to panic. It could be a false alert. Whom was he kidding? A false alert? There is no such thing as a false alert trap. Unless, this was going to be the very first time.

As the earthquake was still in effect and keeping the evil group distracted, Team Galactic was fully unaware that they had an unexpected spectacular spying on them from a far distance during this commotion. Hiding behind a broken pillar and peeking over it, was a mysterious, female figure in a black cloak with a flaming, blue five-pointed star logo on the back. The black hood was concealing the figure's face, so you could not see whom it was. However, you get the strangest feeling that you might know who it is.

'_I should have known Team Galactic is here. But what are they doing inside the ruins again? Didn't they already found what they were looking for the last time they were here?' _The mysterious woman pondered. Apparently, this woman has some kind of history with the notorious group. The question is…what? However, that was not important right now.

As the cloaked woman continues to stay out of sight and looks on from her hidden location, the earthquake slowly subsided. Once it did, this puts everyone at ease. However, that did not last for too long.

**BOOM!**

Every soul slightly flinched when they all heard a loud noise echoing within the air. Suddenly, the wall, where Saturn push that brick started to shake violently once again. But this time, something else occurred than another earthquake. Slowly, one by one, the old, stony bricks started to crumble off from the wall. They made a rough and loud echoing sound when they fell onto the floor. As the dust and debris was clearing up, Saturn took notice of something within the crumble wall. There was a hidden, ancient description within the wall. He could not understand the ancient text on the description since it was written in an ancient language. More than less, he could not understand the drawings as well to it. The ancient drawings reveals a group of people in unfamiliar clothing with both of their arms high up to the air as if they were worshipping something or someone.

True to that, there was another drawing. It was a picture of a young man in an ancient robe of some sort with both of his arms up high above his head. Speaking above something, there was something hovering over the young man. It was a giant ball, which was flaming up. What was it? What do these ancient drawings mean? Does it involve anything with the Ora Bloodline or Ash? Many questions ran through the blue-haired man's mind. He wanted some answers.

However, this is not time for that. He will get tem in due time. For now, Saturn was little satisfied that they found something that might be linked to the group's objective. The Commander glanced over his shoulders. "You two…" He spoke up as two nearby grunts tensed up. "…quick scan these hieroglyphics and send them to HQ on the double!"

"Yes sir!" The two grunts saluted before heading off to their job.

Saturn turns his attention to his remaining men. "Now with our first objective is finally completed. It's time to move on to phrase two." The group tensed up. "We have received reports that our main target was spotted somewhere within this town. Our objective is to locate and bring His Majesty back to HQ alive. Therefore, I am issuing out everyone to go and seek out our main target. Question everybody within this town. If they refuse to cooperate, then you have my permission to use anything necessary to make them cooperate."

"Sir!" One of the grunts interrupted. "Wouldn't it be much easier to use our aura detectors to locate the young prince's hidden position rather than going out and look for him."

"That isn't the cause." Saturn gave a hard look, which made the questionable grunt flinched. "Apparently, Ash has found a way to suppress his aura. Therefore, our scanners and detectors can't pick up his aura signal, so we have no choice, but go out and do the hard way." The Commander informed.

With no more questions and that being said, the search team prepared to move out. As the scouting team prepares to leave, the hidden woman decides to leave as well. Apparently, she has own agenda that she needed to attend to like warning her prince about the incoming danger. _'I need to head back and warn the others.' _Before she makes her leave, another thought came to the young woman. _'I hope Ash isn't too bored with me…' _The cloaked woman pictured an image of a very bored Ash within her mind. This made her giggled a little before she teleported out of the ruins.

_(Scene change: Professor Carolina's laboratory)_

Hours and hours went by and still nothing. Team Galactic's search for a certain raven-haired boy ended up as an unsuccessful mission. Thanks to the mysterious woman's help, who turns out to be none other than Cynthia Shirona. She was able to get back to her grandma's place in time, where she, Ash, and her two fellow bodyguard mates were hiding at for awhile now. Cynthia was able to warn the others about Team Galactic's whereabouts. With no time to waste, everyone hid underneath Professor Carolina's laboratory until the close was clear. After nearly half the day and almost crack of sundown, Saturn's group finally gave up on the search. In conclusion and in Saturn's mind, all the reports about Ash being in Celestic Town was nothing more than a wild goose chase. With Saturn and his group's departure no longer a threat, it was safe to assume that the coast was clear. However, you can be entirely sure if the coast was clear if you do not go out and check. That is what Cynthia just did.

In order to make sure Saturn didn't left behind any grunts to scout out the town even more, Cynthia volunteered to go out and do a little town patrol for few hours while everyone else can relax for a bit. No one ejected that proposal. Well, someone did. That someone was none other than Ash Satoshi Ketchum, the last heir and descendant of infamous Ora Bloodline.

Inside the laboratory's kitchen was a young boy at the age of sixteen with messy, shoulder-length, raven hair and a pair of innocent light blue eyes. But wait? Didn't Ash use to have golden brownish eyes? What happened to them? Who knows? Either way, his light blue eyes made look more innocent and cute-looking to women's eyes. So who is complaining? Anyways, the young prince's form was slightly built. He was dressed in a sleeveless, blue hoodie with white flame designs on the sides, no undershirt, a pair of baggy blue pants with a white flame on the right kneepad, and a pair of white sneakers. Along the line, he was wearing a white cap with a blue Pokeball logo on it, but he took it off and set it on the dinner table. In addition, he was wearing a pair of fingerless, white gloves with blue flame designs on them and a small crystal earring that was pierced on his right ear. Inside the earring, it looks like a small, seven-pointed star known as the 7/3 Heptagram star. The young prince grew up from a little boy to an attractive young man. Who knew?

Lazily, Ash planted the left side of his face flat on the dinner table with a bored expression. To the girls out, who is reading this, the young prince looked so cute and adorable. The young prince was so deadbeat bored. He was trapped inside this forsaken laboratory since day one when he first came here. Ash was not allowed to set foot outside Carolina's laboratory because his bodyguards were too overprotective. They were afraid that their enemies would capture Ash the moment he leaves the safety zone. They were not going to take any chances to let him go outside when nearby enemies were still lurking within the shadows. The only time he was allowed to go outside to get some fresh air was to let his Pokemon go play outside in Carolina's backyard field. Wow! Talk about a strict life to live.

The young boy let out a deep sigh, which caught his two little critters' attention. They were sitting on the dinner table and staring at him closely until his deep sigh caught their attention. They can tell that their trainer was really, really bored. _("Come on, Ash. Don't be like that.") _The evolved form of Pichu squeaked. This only made his trainer sighed even more. The other Pokemon glanced over to Pikachu in an angry manner.

_("What kind of encouragement was that?") _A sea otter-looking water-type barked. _("You just made Ash even more sadder.") _The female Mijumaru shoved the electric rat out of the way, so she can be right in front of her lovely trainer. By her action, Pikachu fell right onto his bottom. _("Don't listen to him, Ash.") _The water sea otter gave him a gentle look. _("I'm sure when Cynthia gets back from her patrol, I am guarantee that they will let you….UFFTTTT! HEY!") _

Before Mijumaru could finish her sentence, she was quickly shoved out of the way by Pikachu. _("W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU LITTLLE RAT?") _The angry water-type barked as she glared at the electric-type for shoving her out of the way during her speech.

_("It was fair if I did.") _The yellow mouse squeaked. _("And besides, you're the one, who shove me first, so it was fair.")_

_("I was in a middle of something, you little rat!") _The sea otter growled.

_("Like that's going to help Ash, Mijumaru.") _Pikachu rolled his eyes. _(And besides, I do not think Ash was even listening to you at all. Look.") _Both Pokemon glanced over their shoulders to see their trainer not paying attention to them once so ever. He was in a little daze. The sea otter turned her attention right back to her rival.

_("That's because you interrupted me, you stupid rat!") _Mijumaru shoved Pikachu once again.

("HEY! It wasn't my fault that your speech was boring!") Pikachu shoved the sea otter right back.

_("What was THAT?") _

By now, the two Pokemon were now in a shoving match with each other. Ash pays no attention to his little friends' little fight once so ever since he was inside his own little world. The young prince sighed once again. This time, his sighing caught the attention of a young pink-haired woman, who was nearby the kitchen counter and preparing dinner for her group.

The young woman reveals to be Solidad Saori. She was no longer a young teenager; she was now a young woman with a slender and well-developed body in her early-twenties. Her silky, pink hair was now long and reaches to her waist. Her eyes were still blue. In addition, the flaming star tattoo was still on her forehead. She was not wearing her black cloak since it was hanging on a clothes hook. Her double-edged great sword was leaning against a wall. Solidad was dressed in a white T-shirt with a flaming blue circle in the center, a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a pair of white socks. This was clearly her relaxing clothes than her daily attire.

"Ash, stop moping."

"I am NOT moping. I just BORED!" The young prince said childishly. The pink-haired woman could not help, but roll her eyes. But at the same time, giggled. Ash was acting so immature right now, but she did not blame him.

"Then go watch TV."

"That's boring too." Ash quickly replied in a bored tone. "There's never anything good on during the evenings. Nothing, but news."

"Then go read something." The pink-haired woman could not see Ash's face when he heard that since her back was turned against him.

"No way." Immediately, the young prince disliked that idea. He can hear Solidad giggled at him.

"Well, since you don't like those two ideas I suggested to you. You might as well sit there and wait for me to be done dinner then." The pink-haired woman told her prince.

"AWWWWWWW! Can't we eat now? I'm getting hungry!" Ash complained.

"Weren't you bored?" Solidad corrected him, giggling.

"Err…That too! But I am getting hungry though." His stomach agreed as it made a loud grumbling noise. "SEE!" This made his bodyguard burst into a loud laughter.

"Oh Ash. You and your stomach." A pout was formed on Ash's face when he heard this. "To answer your question, the answer is no. We have to wait for Cynthia. We can't have dinner without her."

"But…" The starving prince lifted his face off the table and stared at Solidad's back with a pouting face. "I'm dying here." Solidad laughed. "I'm serious!"

Before the pink-haired woman could make a comment on her prince's childish behavior, a certain someone interrupted. "Stop your whining, you little brat! Just shut up and wait for blondie to come back then you can eat. Is that so hard?" A cold feminine voice barked.

Right next to Ash's right side was a young woman, who reveals to be Jane or J for short. She was sitting on a chair with one of her legs crossing over the other. She was a little annoyed by her prince's childish behavior. Her eyes were close, but her eyebrows were twitching violently in annoyance. She was busy polishing one of her swords with a white cloth when Ash's whining was getting to her nerves. Just like Solidad, J grew up from a young teenager to a young woman with a slender and well developed as well. She too was not wearing her black cloak. It was resting on her chair with her back press against it. In addition, she too was in a set of relaxing clothes, which consists of a silver tank top, a pair of grayish sweatpants with golden lines on the sides, and a pair of white socks. Along the line, the flaming star tattoo was still on her right cheek. In addition, she was wearing that appears to be a black dog collar without a tag around her neck for some reason. Her hair was still short and silver along with her icy, blue eyes.

The young prince looks a little offended by her rude comment. "JANE!" Solidad scolded at her friend for being so disrespectful.

"It's J! Get it right, pinky!" J spat venomously. The pink-haired woman would have turn around and give her fellow bodyguard mate a piece of her mind, but she decided not since she has gotten use to her friend's coldness already.

"Well, J…" Solidad's tone had a hint of sarcasm, which did not bother the silver-haired swordswoman at the moment. "You need to lighten up on your tone."

"Why?" J continued to polish her sword without even opening her eyes. A sigh escaped from Solidad's lips. Why does J have to make things so difficult? "All I did was expressing my feelings. The brat was getting on my nerves with his whining."

"HEY!" Ash growled. "You can't say that to me."

"I just did, brat!" J said lamely as she continues to polish her sword.

"JANE!"

"Don't call me that, you stupid brat!" J spat venomously. Immediately, she paused her polishing as she shot open her eyes and glared darkly at the young prince. Ash stared back. He was not going to back down from her that easily. The pair engaged in a heated stare down until the pink-haired woman decided to step in.

"Come on you two, settle down." Solidad tried to reason with them. "This isn't the time to be fighting, so relax." Ash and J decided to cool off. She was right. Before the young prince sits back down onto his seat, he and J exchanged a hard glare at one another.

After the heated conversation was over, Ash went back being bored once again. As minutes went by, the young prince was getting restless. "Can I go…"

"NO!" Immediately, both bodyguards quickly responded before Ash could even finish his sentence.

"Why not?" He whined childishly.

"Ash, there is a reason why Cynthia is doing a patrol at this time. To make sure Team Galactic or any other groups are not out there. It's for your safety." Ash frowned, which the pink-haired woman somewhat took notice of it. "I know that we aren't being fair with you, but it's for your protection."

"She's right. We can't have you get capture by those organizations." J added. The silver-haired woman went back to polish her other sword when she said this. "And besides, you're too important."

"I know you guys are just protecting me and it's your duty to do so, but I believe I can protect myself." Ash said in a way, so he would not upset his bodyguards. "I can fight."

"We know you can fight, Ash." Solidad spoke up. "Ever since the day you finally master your aura abilities and what not, you are amazing fighter. It's just that it's our sworn duty to keep you safe because you are somewhat important to us."

"After all, that old man did hire us to keep an eye on you, brat." J added again.

"But guys, can't I just go out in the back for a few minutes to get some fresh air? PL-EASSEEEEEEEE!" The young prince begged cutely. "Just a few minutes that's all I'm asking…"

The bodyguards stopped what were they doing for a just second. J stares at Solidad's back for a brief second to see if the pink-haired woman was okay to let Ash have a few minutes of fresh air. "I don't know Ash. Cynthia might be a little upset if we…"

"PLEASSSSSSSEEEEEE!"

The pink-haired woman sighed deeply. It looks like she cannot win this one if Ash is going to act like this. He was not going to take a no for an answer. The young prince was so stubborn like a mule. She could not help, but give in. "Fine…"

"YAY!" Ash chirped happily, as he shot up from his seat.

J shook her head in disbelief while Solidad giggled at the young prince's silliness. The pink-haired woman glanced over her shoulders at her friend. "J, go with Ash."

The silver-haired woman sighed heavily. "Fine…" She said dejectedly. J slowly got up from her seat and placed her swords inside their hilts before attaching them to her waist. Soon the young prince and his bodyguard went outside to get some fresh air.

Once the pair was out of sight, Solidad could not help, but let out a soft giggle. "That Ash. He hasn't changed one bit." As soon as she turned her attention to the dinner table, she saw Ash's Mijumara locked Ash's Pikachu in an ankle lock as the yellow mouse was tapping. Solidad sweat dropped.

_(Scene change: Outside near the laboratory's backyard open field) _

"AH! Fresh air at last!" Ash chirped happily, as he breathes in the night sky's clean air. It felt wonderful to be outdoors once again. The young prince stretched his muscles before fell backwards onto the grassy field. He looks up at the night sky. It was so beautiful. It was so clear with the shiny stars brightening up the scenery. It was the perfect moment.

"You are really a child, aren't you?" J said dejectedly as she glanced down at the young prince, who was frowning at her.

"What's that supposed to mean, Jane?"

"Nothing, brat. Just starting the fact." The silver-haired woman stated, as she took a seat right next to the relaxing prince. She set down her swords right next to her just incase if she needs them. J ignored the pouting prince as she glanced up at the stars.

The pair watched the stars together for a brief moment. No one spoke a word until Ash decided to say something. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" J slowly nodded in agreement. "Hey, J?"

"What, brat?" The silver-haired woman replied in an uninterested tone of voice. She was avoiding eye contact from her prince. Ash slowly moves up to a sitting position and stares at her. "It's been awhile since we watched the stars together like this."

"Is that all?"

Ash frowned. "I…"

J sighed deeply. She did not mean to sound so rudely like that. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay…J-J…what are you doing?"

Suddenly, the silver-haired woman forced Ash to lean against her as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. She nuzzled her neck under his neck. This was the first time from nearly ten years that J shows her soft side to her prince. Ash slightly blushed to be this close to J's warm. The silver-haired woman tried her best to hide her embarrassment. "What's the matter, brat? Don't like to be this close to me? It does bring back good memories, doesn't it?"

Ash was too embarrassed to say anything. He decided to slowly nod his head. This slightly pleased J as she was sharing this warm moment with her prince. She can feel the young prince's head nuzzle against her neck. It looks like someone is getting a little comfortable.

The pair continued to view the night scenery for brief moments until the young prince started to cough softly, which alerted J. The young woman slightly pulled away from the young boy as she was giving him a concern look. "Ash?" Her tone was soft.

"I'm fine, J…" However, his nonstop coughing did not tell J otherwise.

"Come on." The silver-haired woman slowly got up to her feet and held out a hand to the coughing boy. "It's time to head back inside, so you can take your medicine." Ash had to agree with her. Quickly, he accepted her help before the pair headed back inside.

_(Scene change: Back inside Professor Carolina's laboratory) _

Once the young prince took his medicine, he encountered a displeased blonde woman, who came back from her nightly patrol. Like her two friends, Cynthia also grew up from a young teenager to a young woman with a slender and well-developed body. Her blonde hair is now very long, which reaches down to her waist level. Her eyes were still gray along with the flaming star tattoo still on her left cheek. She was out of her black cloak and was now in her nightclothes, which consists of a black tank top, a pair of black sweatpants with white lines on the sides, and a pair of white socks. She was basically out of her usual attire. There was a small neck around her neck with a small locket attach to it. It is currently unknown what is inside that locket.

The displeased woman was staring at her young prince as if she caught him sticking his hand in the cookie jar. Ash slumped down into his dinner table seat. He knows that Cynthia was a little upset with him. He took notice that she had her arms crossed and pressed against her chest. It looks like she was waiting for an answer from him. "Well, Ash? I'm waiting…" Her voice sounds calm, but at same time, it sounds demanding in a way.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air, Cynthia. Is that so wrong?" The young prince questioned. The blonde woman sighed deeply. She had a feeling that was his answer. She knew all along that he was getting restless for being stuck inside a stuffy laboratory all the time. It was not his fault. She did not blame him. It was her and her fellow bodyguards' fault. They were being very overprotective of him, but they had the right to do so. After all, Ash was important to her and to her fellow mates.

Cynthia slowly approaches Ash. The young boy gulped nervously. Was he in trouble? As the young woman made her way to the young prince, she kneeled down to his level. Without warning, she placed her right hand on his forehead while she placed her other hand on hers. Was she checking his temperature? Probably so. Ash slightly blushed to feel Cynthia's warm touch. After a few brief seconds later, she removed her hands. "Well, it seems that you're just a little warm, which is practically normal. In addition, since you have already taken your medicine and your coughing has stopped. I decided to let you off the hook this one time. "Ash sighed in relief. "However…" Oh boy. "…next time, please wait for me to come back. All right, Ash? Do you promise?" It was as if a young mother/older sister was asking her son/young brother to keep his word.

"I-I…promise, Cynthia." This pleased Cynthia.

"Good." Without warning, the young blonde woman planted a small kiss on his forehead. Immediately, Ash's face lights up like a Christmas light. J, who was sitting on her chair and polishing her second sword, gave her friend a hard glare. Just like J, Solidad, who was waiting for the group's dinner to cool off, gave her a friend a glare as well. It looks like there was a heated battle between the threesome for the young prince's attention. Pikachu snickered at his trainer's expression while Mijumara gave Cynthia a jealous look.

As Cynthia pulls away from the blushing boy, Solidad decides to spoil the awkward moment. "Foods ready!" She tried her best to hide away her jealously.

Once everyone was settling into his or her seats, it was time to eat. Immediately, the young prince was quickly fond of Solidad's delicious cooking. "WOW! This is so delicious! You're the best, Solidad!" The young prince complimented.

A tint of pinkness formed on her face. "Why thank you, Ash?" She looks pleased that she was able to satisfy Ash's hunger. The pink-haired woman gave a triumph look at her fellow bodyguard mates, which clearly did not bother the pair that much.

After a half an hour pass by, the group was finally done with dinner. "AAHHH!" The satisfied prince let out a moan. He was so stuff.

"Oh, Ash?" Solidad perked up, which made the young prince turned his attention to her. "There's something on your face. Here! Let me get it for you." The pink-haired woman reached her hand out to her young prince's face and slowly wipe off a grain of rice from his mouth with her finger. To make things more awkward, she took her finger that had the grain of rice and placed in her mouth.

Suddenly, the young prince felt a bit uncomfortable to witness that. His face brightens up like a tomato. J's eyebrows twitched in annoyance while Cynthia remained calm. The young blonde woman was not the type of person, who gets jealous that easily. She decided to change the mood by speaking up. "So…guys, where did my grandma go? It's so unlike her to miss dinner with us."

"Oh! Your grandma said that she is going to spend the night at one of her co-workers' house. She said something about her and her fellow colleagues needed to discuss something important. She said that she will come by tomorrow." Solidad informed.

"That grandma of mine." Cynthia said, giggling. "Always keeping us in the suspense, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with us." The group nodded in agreement.

"Apparently, so." The pink-haired woman thought so as well. "But anyways, we have to get up early in the morning since she's coming by early in the morning."

"I see…well, it looks like we have to head off to bed now then." Cynthia stated. The young woman glanced at her young prince. "Ash, you can come see with me tonight."

"W-What?" The young prince blushed by the sudden offer from Cynthia. This was daring even for her.

"Excuse me, Cynthia." Solidad intervened. "I don't want to sound disrespectful or anything, but I think it's best if I keep watch on Ash for tonight." The blonde woman was not going to back down from her friend that easily.

"That's okay, Solidad. I'm sure Ash is fine sleeping in my room tonight."

"But I insist." Solidad intervened once again. "After all, didn't we promise that we will take turns on watching Ash at night?" Cynthia slowly nodded. "Then let me do it."

Before Cynthia could refuse the offer, J interrupted the pair. "You two need to grow up." She spat. The pair turned their attention to her. "As much as I hate it, I must say that it is my turn to let the brat sleep in my room tonight."

"Whoa, J!" Solidad gasped in surprise. The silver-haired woman gave her a cold glare. "I never thought you were like that."

"S-Shut up, pinky!"

With that being said, the threesome erupted in an intense argument to see who will be the one to keep an eye on Ash tonight. As the argument continues to take place, a certain young prince looks on as clueless as ever. He did not know why they were arguing in the first place. Can't he just sleep on the couch?

Unfortunately, for Ash, his bodyguards were not going to let him sleep unprotected without one of them keeping watch. "Guys!"

No response.

"Guys!"

Still no response.

"GUYS!" This time Ash shouted, which clearly got the threesome's attention. They quickly turned their attention to the young prince. "If it's no trouble at all, maybe I can…um…sleep on the couch." He suggested.

After a brief of awkward moments, the three female bodyguards quickly ignored his suggestion and went back into their little argument. The young prince blinked in confusion while his pika friend snickered at his clueless trainer. This of course, made the sea otter to shove the snickering mouse onto his stomach before locking in the ankle lock once again.

The young prince ignored everything around for a brief moment. As he continues to watch his bodyguards in a fit of disagreement, one thought comes to his mind. _'Girls are really weird.' _

**A/N: Poor Ash. He is still clueless as ever about the fact that each of his bodyguard has affection for him. Despite showing affection to them, he still does not know about romance. If you must know, for now Ash only thinks of Cynthia, Solidad, and J as older sisters. However, later on that will all change. Sorry if this chapter was kinda boring, but at least it had fluff moments. The next chapter will be titled, **_**The Prince, On A Journey?**_**. So I hope you guys like Ash/Cynthia/Solidad/J moments. In addition, I also hope you liked the little humor between Pikachu and Mijumara. I hope you like this chapter! Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	4. CH III: The Prince, On A Journey?

_A/N: This will be the third chapter to be updated for this story before I take a short break from it, so I can work on the dark theme story and the one-shots before The Prince of Ora Bloodline. This chapter will have Ash and Co. discuss about their next move. They will certainly be on a journey that is for sure. There will be a few brief fluff moments with Ash and his bodyguards. Oh, and they will certainly have close encounters with a certain group. At the end, there will be an unexpected encounter with an unexpected visitor. So sit back and enjoy! _

The Prince Of The Ora Bloodline ~ CH III: The Prince, On A Journey?

_旅の王子様？ __(Tabi no ōji-sama?)_

_(The next morning)_

Morning came. It was a new day, a new start for everyone, especially for a certain raven-haired heir to the Ora Bloodline. Today was a special day. It was the day when the group received some special information that is linked to Ash and the group's purpose from Professor Caroline. This special information can help clear out the cobwebs on why groups like Team Galactic are targeting Ash and what other purpose does Cynthia, Solidad, and J have other than protecting the young boy at all cost.

Once Ash and his three lovelies got up and had an hour worth of breakfast, Cynthia's grandma came over to the laboratory. With her arrival, everyone gathered around inside the lab's living room. The group took their seats for an important meeting.

Ash took the big sofa and sat in the middle in between Cynthia and Solidad. The young prince was in his everyday clothes with Pikachu perching on right shoulder while Mijumara occupied on the left one.

Just like their prince, the three bodyguards were also in their everyday uniforms without the black cloaks over them. Cynthia was wearing her original attire like the one she always does, but with a few modifications to it. Her attire consists of a loosely, black overcoat with fluffy edges and fluffy sleeves, black tank top, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black high heels. Along the line, she had a fluffy black scarf around her neck and black hairpins that bears a resemblance to a Lucario's hairstyle. On the back of her overcoat was an insignia of a flaming blue five-pointed star. Attached behind her waist was a loosely case, where her blue and white Blazer Saber gun blade is sheathed.

Like Cynthia, Solidad was also in her original clothes, but in a black version of it. Her attire consists of a black collar jacket, a black skirt with a white belt around her waist, and a pair of black boots with white socks. Along the line, she wears a pair of black fingerless gloves with a flaming blue five-pointed star on each one of them. Slinging over on her shoulders and strapped on her back was her giant double-edged great sword in its hoister.

Just like her fellow bodyguard mates, her attire was also in a black version of its original self. J's attire consists of a concealed black overcoat, a black underclothing of sleeved shirt and pants, and a pair of black high heels. Along the line, she wears fingerless black gloves with the flaming blue five-pointed star insignia on both of them. Around her neck was the black dog collar from before. Attached on her sides were her twin swords' hoisters with the swords inside. Talk about women in black. No puns intended.

The group was staring at a mid-fifty old woman in a white lab coat, who was relaxing in one of the single-seated armchairs. This was definitely Cynthia's grandma because she too had blonde hair, but it was short and losing its bright. Her eyes were definitely gray like Cynthia.

Caroline was giving her granddaughter and her friends a warm smile. Cynthia and her group, except for J, smiled back at the old professor. "My, it seems everyone is still in one piece I see." She said jokily.

"Oh, grandma. Of course we are." Cynthia replied, slightly giggling at her silly grandma. "Why wouldn't we be? You were only gone yesterday."

"I know, I know. I was just checking to make sure nothing out of the original happen here when I wasn't around." The blonde professor remarked.

"No worries, Professor Caroline." Solidad assured the old woman in a kind and respectable tone. "Everything is in one piece just the way you left it when you were gone. Nothing bad happen here."

"Well, that's good." Caroline replied in relief. "I would hate it if something bad happens to my lab or to everyone here when I wasn't here. It's good to know that everyone is safe, especially when Team Galactic was snooping around the other day."

"Don't worry, grandma." Cynthia spoke up. "Team Galactic didn't do much, so there was no problem at all."

"That's a relief." Suddenly, Caroline turns attention to Ash. "So…Ash, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing great!" The young prince chirped happily.

"That's good to hear, boy-ya." The old woman remarked warmly. Ash slightly frowned. He hated when Cynthia's grandma called him by that. He was not a boy he was a young man. And yet, Caroline continues to call him by that. When will she ever stop teasing him? "That means you were fine when I wasn't here then."

"Um…well…"

"Ash was a little warm as well as he was coughing a little bit, but nothing too serious, grandma." Cynthia said, reporting in to her grandma.

"We made sure that the little brat took his medicine." J spoke up for the first time since the meeting started.

"That's good. Those aura pills were made to suppress his illness from spreading. Make sure he takes his medicine whatever he feels worn out or feels sick. All right?" The three bodyguards nodded.

"We will, grandma." The professor's granddaughter assured. This put a little smile on the old woman's face. She knew that her granddaughter and her friends were the right choice to watch over the young prince. Oak made the right move in hiring these three. Speaking of Oak, where was he? Who knows? Maybe he will be mention later on. For right now, he was not the group's concern at the moment.

After hearing that Ash was safe in good hands, Caroline decided to move on to the topic everyone was waiting for. The special information she wanted to tell them. After taking a quick moment of gathering her thoughts, Caroline started to speak up. "Everyone must be wondering on why I called everyone here for a meeting. Right?"

"Yes, grandma." Cynthia replied. "We were curious on what this _'special' _information you wanted to share with us." Solidad nodded in agreement.

"Does it have something to do with us and all the things that have been happening over the past eight years?" The pink-haired woman asked. Caroline nodded.

"That's correct."

"Then tell us already!" J demanded rudely.

"J!" Ash scolded at his bodyguard for being so rude. The silver-haired woman did not care if her prince scolded her. She wanted to know what the old professor knows. It could be very important. The young prince decided to apologizes for J's rudeness. "Sorry about that. She always like that."

"I can tell." Caroline said, chucking. "There's no need to apologizes, boy-ya." The old woman waved off the apology. Even though she appreciated Ash's kindness, there was no need for an apology. Just like J, everyone, including her, was eager to find out about her news. "I'll tell you what my fellow colleagues and I have found."

There was a brief moment of silence. All eyes fell on Caroline as she sat there quietly. Once she gathered up all of her thoughts, she finally spoke up. "You see…as you know already. The Ora Bloodline was a breed of special individuals, who were capable of controlling a spiritual energy called aura and were masters of it. Out of all of them a special individual was born and that person was the Prince of Aura."

"Just like me." Ash spoke up. Caroline nodded.

"That's correct. However, there are still unsolved mysteries behind the bloodline that we haven't decoded yet, but what we know so far about them is that…by any chance at all and what's left of the legendary bloodline.. .There is people out there like Team Galactic…"

"And don't forget Team Rocket." Ash added.

"Yes, them too. Organizations like them are planning to use the bloodline for their own selfish desires."

"What are those selfish desires, may I ask?" Solidad asked curiously.

"We are not entirely sure yet what they are, but we do know that each of organization's main goal is to capture Ash and use him since Ash is the only remaining evidence left of the Ora Bloodline. They will stop at nothing to have Ash."

"That's when we step in. Right, grandma?" Cynthia perked up. Her grandma nodded.

"That's right, dear. Your duty is to protect Ash at all cost, but that is not all. You three…" Caroline glanced at each of Ash's bodyguards. "…must escort Ash on a journey, so he can repair the aura flow between man and Pokemon."

"The aura flow? What happened to the aura flow?" Ash asked in a worry tone.

"It appears that the aura flow between the two sides has been damaged thanks to Team Galactic and those other organizations." Caroline informed.

"I have to do something!" Ash cried as he shot up from his seat. "It's my fault the aura flow has been broken. I need to fix it. It's my duty."

"Ash…" Cynthia, Solidad, and even J whispered. Caroline smirked at the boy's spunk.

"You got spunk, boy-ya. No wonder my granddaughter likes you a lot." The old professor said, teasing her granddaughter.

"GRANDMA!" Cynthia shouted, blushing madly. Caroline chuckled at her granddaughter's embarrassment. Ash did not know what was going on between the two blonde women, but decided to interrupt.

"Let's go!" The foursome gave him a funny look. "Let's go now, so I can fix the problem. I can't stand by and let Team Rocket and Team Galactic disturb the aura flow because of me."

"But…Ash…" Solidad wanted to cut him, but Carolina butted in before she could.

"Boy-ya is right, you four should go out now before the aura flow is completely damaged." Caroline stated. "There's no time to waste."

"But grandma!" The professor's granddaughter intervened. "We don't even know where to begin. Even if we did, Ash's safety is our number priority." Her fellow bodyguards nodded in agreement. Once again, the old woman chuckled.

"You worry too much, dear. And besides, I think boy-ya here agrees with me. Isn't that right?" Ash nodded in agreement.

"Yes."

"Ash!"

"Come on, Cynthia. PLEASSSSSSEEEEE!" The young prince begged cutely. "Going on a journey could be fun. We have not done one since I was little. I want to go out there and do my job. It is my responsibility. PLEASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!"

The young woman stared at her pouting and begging prince for a while. He looks so cute begging like that with that innocent face. There was no way for him to say no to them. Cynthia sighed deeply before smiling warmly at Ash. "Okay, let's go!"

"Really?" Cynthia nodded. "AWESOME! THANK YOU, CYNTHIA!"

In an instant, the happy prince embraced the young woman in a warm hug. Pikachu and Mijumara were able to leap off their trainer's shoulders before they squished by the embrace. Immediately, Cynthia's face blazed up when Ash suddenly hugged her. She had no choice, but to accept the lovely embrace. From the corner of her eyes, the blonde woman took notice that her fellow comrades were getting little jealous. Carolina took notice of that. She could not help, but smirked in amusement. _'My, isn't this a sight for sore eyes?' _She can sense that there was a heated rivalry between her granddaughter and her two friends. This was getting more interesting by the second.

Once Ash and Cynthia pulled away from the embrace, all eyes fell right back to Caroline, who took notice of their stares. They were wondering if she knows where they should start off first. She did. "If you were curious on where to head off first, I might have the idea where."

"Where?" The foursome asked simultaneously.

"Twinleaf Town." Caroline informed.

"Why?"

"It's because a good old friend of mine, Professor Rowan is in pickle with a serious problem on his hand."

"What kind of problem?" Solidad asked.

"I'm not sure. He didn't say much, but I told you that I will send some help to assist him."

"So…basically…you are sending us to him." Cynthia deadpanned. Caroline chuckled at her granddaughter for catching on so quickly.

"That's right, dear."

"When do we leave?" Ash asked enthusiastically. He was pump up with excitement to leave on a journey.

"Tomorrow." Caroline simply confirmed.

"Tomorrow?" J spoke up in an uninterested tone. Unlike her joyful prince, the silver-haired woman was not all too thrilled about this journey. But what choice did she have? She had to go. It was her duty. After all, she was hired by Samuel Oak to protect the young boy at all cost. If she were not too dedicated to her job, she would not care about this duty. More or less about this journey.

However, J cannot find the will to abandon Ash and the others during this time. Over the years of being with them, she found herself too attached to her comrades to abandon them now. Despite being childish all the time, the silver-haired woman could not found herself to abandon the young prince either. He was somewhat an important person in her life to let go.

Unfortunately, this was not the time to think that. J moved her attention right back to the topic. "Why tomorrow?"

"The sooner you leave, the faster you will get there." Caroline stated. That makes sense. If they leave right away than later, they will make good progress in getting there to their destination sooner than they expect it.

"Well, that settles it then…" Solidad perked up as she stood up from her seat. "We should get packing then." The group nodded to that suggestion.

"That's right. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Cynthia remarked.

"Can't wait until we leave tomorrow. This is going to be fun. We get to travel together for the very first time." Ash said excitedly. "It feels like forever."

"Not really, Ash. More like just a couple of years." Solidad corrected.

"Oh."

The group, including J, could not help, but burst into a fit of giggles at the young prince's miscalculations. Ash felt really embarrassed. Even Pikachu and Mijumara had a few laughs. Oh, the group can laugh all they want today, but tomorrow they have to be serious. Their journey is going to be dangerous, especially when they have Team Galactic and Team Rocket lurking in the shadows.

Although, one thing came to Ash's mind and that was this trip was going to be relaxing and fun.

_(Scene change: The next day, somewhere around Route 212. Time: 5:00 P.M.) _

"Are we there yet?" The young prince asked for like the twentieth time today ever since they left from Celestic Town.

"No, brat. We are not, so stop asking already! It's getting a little annoying." J snapped.

"Come on, J. You don't need to be mean to Ash." Solidad tried to reason with the grumpy swordswoman.

"Yes, I do." The silver-haired woman spat. "His annoying whining is driving me crazy. He's acting like a little child."

"HEY!"

"Okay, okay, enough you two." Cynthia steps in. "There's no need to argue. We are making good progress if we are already here at Route 212. We are almost near Pastoria City."

"Good progress?" J said sarcastically. "We could have gotten there eight hours ago if we didn't walk. Why are we even walking? We could have gotten there if we ride on my Salamence."

"For your information, J, Ash wanted to, so he can take in on the sights if we walked." Cynthia replied, which made the silver-haired woman sighed in frustration. "Plus, it is a great way to get some exercise than always relaying transportation al the time, J." This of course, made J sighed even deeply, which Ash notice of this.

"I-I'm sorry, J…" Ash suddenly apologizes out of nowhere, as he stood right in front of his sighing bodyguard since the silver-haired woman was taking the rear end, so she can watch the group's back incase something or someone tried to attack them from behind. The group, especially J, was a bit surprised on why Ash was apologizing. "If you want, we could do it your way. I don't mind…"

J sighed deeply. She did not mean to make her prince sad. It just that she was making a good point. It would make sense if they flew instead of walking. However, this was Ash's choice, not her. She had no right to question her prince's orders, so she should just suck it up and deal with it. "No need to, Your Highness…" Her tone was calm and gentle. "I'm the one should be sorry. I should not snap at you like that. If you want, let's continue walking."

"Really?" Ash did not look too convinced until J nodded. "Okay. Thanks, J."

"No problem." In an instant, Ash gave her a little hug, which made J feel a little bit awkward as she slightly blushed by the sudden hug. However, she decided to return the embrace.

"I promise that I won't start complaining." That put a small smile on J's face.

"You better." She said, slightly teasing him. The young prince laughed at her little joke.

_(Scene change: Three days later, somewhere around Route 209. Time: 3:30 P.M.)_

As if the foursome did not hit enough rocky starts already, they ran into a bit of trouble along the way. Hiding behind a set of bushes and sneaky peeking over them was Ash and his bodyguards. The group were being awful quiet and hiding from something or someone. Apparently, the foursome ran into Team Galactic once again, but this time a young woman with purple hair in a weird fashion led the grunts. She goes by the name, Jupiter. It seems like they were looking for Ash's group, as they were searching from head to toe for them. "Have you found them yet?" The purple-haired female Commander asked no one in particular.

"No, ma'am!" One of her grunts replied. "But we will continue to search for them."

"We better find them. I will not fail like Saturn did. Keep looking." The woman ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!"

From their hiding spot, Ash and his group were on their edges. They needed to do something without getting spotted. However, that was very difficult to accomplish. No matter what they did, they were going to get spotted anyway. They might as well come up with a plan of escape.

Suddenly, an idea popped into the young prince's mind. Ash turns his attention to his bodyguards. "Hey, guys…" He whispered softly, so Jupiter or her group could not hear him. Three heads turn to him. "I have an idea."

"What is it, Ash?" Cynthia asked in a whisper.

"I can distract them while…"

"No, Ash!" The three bodyguards kept their voice volume down, so Team Galactic could not hear them shout at the naïve prince.

"It's too dangerous." The blonde gun blade user barked silently.

"There is no way that we are going to risk your safety to go out there, Ash." Solidad barked quietly. J agreed to that by giving the young brat a glare. The young prince blinked in confusion.

"I-I didn't say that I was going out there." His bodyguards now gave him a funny look. What did he mean by that? Didn't he just say that he was going to distract Team Galactic by going out there? Unless, the three women got the wrong idea. "I was going to say that I can distract them by ordering Pikachu and Mijumara to disable them long enough, so one of you guys can attack them." Ash explained.

"O-Oh…" Cynthia and Solidad whispered sheepishly. It looks like they kinda jump the gun there. They felt a little bad for scolding at Ash like that. Either way, the young prince forgives them for misunderstanding his little plan.

With the apologies over, Ash turned his attention to his two buddies. "Are you guys ready?" He asked them.

_("Even though I don't know what your plan is, Ash. I'm always ready.") _The yellow mouse squeaked.

_("Don't worry, Ash. I am more ready than that rat boy is over there. Leave it to me.") _Pikachu rolled his eyes at the sea otter's comment.

Once Ash got the hint that his Pokemon were ready to follow his orders, it was time to set his plan into motion. _'Okay…here we go…' _

Suddenly, Jupiter and her grunts turned their heads when they heard a loud noise brushing within the bushes. Their eyes widen in surprise when they saw the young prince shot straight up from his hiding spot. "You!" The purple-haired Commander shouted.

Before Jupiter or her men could make a move, Ash called out his orders. "Mijumara, quick, Water Gun on the ground right in front of them! Pikachu, follow it up with Thunderbolt!"

_("Roger!") _

Both Pokemon jumped off their trainer's shoulders and leaped up into the air. The sea otter quickly opens her mouth and blasts a forceful shot of water downward.

_SPLASH!_

The Water Gun splashed on impact a few feet in front of Team Galactic. The splash of fallen water soaks the evil group to the bone. They were completely soaked with water. It was Pikachu's cue to fire his electric-type move at his wet targets. The yellow mouse's cheeks sparks up before his entire body fires a strong electric bolt straight forward at the wet foes.

Jupiter saw the electric attack coming. With her fast reflexes and quickness, she was able to avoid the attack before it struck her. Unfortunately, her grunts was not as skill as her.

**ZAP!**

Jupiter's henchmen screamed in agony as thousands volts of electricity coursed through their bodies. It was very painful, especially when the attack was ten times more powerful. Quickly as it happens, Ash's bodyguards shot up from the bushes. They were planning to take this opportunity to strike. With almost all of Jupiter's men completely disoriented, it was perfect time to finish the job.

As quick as lightning, J quickly unsheathed her swords from their hoisters and quickly dashed over to the immobilized grunts.

_SWOOSH!_

_SLASH!_

The silver-haired easily zoomed by one of the groups with her lightning fast speed. The cut down grunts let out a loud choke before falling to the ground with a loud thud. They did not know what happened before it was too late. All they saw was a big blur before they felt sharp pain coursing through them with J already right behind them with one of her swords extended out. Soon the swordswoman turned her attention to the remaining grunts.

_SWOOSH!_

_SLASH!_

Just like the first batch, they too felt the same result from the swordswoman. Jupiter could not believe her eyes. Who were these people? They were not normal. However, that was not important right now. The purple-haired woman did not appreciate of being humiliated like this. She was going to make them pay. Jupiter was able to call out her Skuntank when Solidad intervened.

In a quick reaction, the pink-haired woman quickly tossed out one of her Pokeball. "Quick, Lapras, use Water Gun!"

Solidad's large sea creature let out a gentle cry before opening its mouth and shot out a forceful blast of water at the female commander before she can do anything.

**POW!**

The attack hit its mark as it sends Jupiter flying back in pain. With Jupiter temporarily disabled for a brief second, this was the group's chance to escape. "Now's our chance!" Cynthia remarked. The blonde woman took Ash's hand and started to dash off with her fellow bodyguard mates following close behind.

"N-N-NO!" Jupiter weakly got up after she finally recovered from the surprise attack. She was about to go after them when J quickly stopped in her tracks and quickly tossed a Pokeball. "Salamence, Flamethrower, let's go!"

In a bright flash of light, J's quadrupedal dragon-like Pokémon appeared. It lets out an intimidating roar before opening its mouth and fires an intense blast of fire at Jupiter.

In an instant, the purple-haired woman stopped in her tracks. She thought the flaming attack was going to hit her. She was so wrong. Suddenly, the Flamethrower completely swirls around her until she was trap inside a ring of fire. That will keep her busy for a while.

Jupiter could not do anything, but watch helplessly as her target and his group were out of sight. As the foursome was completely gone from her sight, the angry commander couldn't, help, but grip her fists tightly until they were completely pale. _'This isn't over!' _Indeed, it was not over. This was only the begging of Ash and his bodyguards' trouble.

_(Scene change: The next day, still in Route 209. Close by near Solaceon Town. Time: 1:00 P.M.) _

"Don't let them escape! Whatever you do. Do not let His little Highness escape again! Kill his bodyguards, but do not harm his little head. We need him alive!" A female voice instructed. It belonged to a different commander and it was not Jupiter. This voice belongs to Mars.

"Yes, ma'am!"

The evil group was chasing our heroes once again. It was kinda annoying. And to make things more annoying and troublesome, the grunts were firing at the running group. "Can't these morons take a hint?" J scoffed angrily.

"I guess not!" Solidad commented as she and her group tried their best of not getting shot by flying bullets.

"Let's worry about that some other time. We need to lose them." Cynthia stated heavily as she was dragging her prince by the arm.

Suddenly, Solidad and J gave each other a small nod. It looks like they had something in mind. "Listen. J and I will keep them busy while you take Ash to a safe distance, Cynthia."

"W-What?" Ash said worriedly, giving his two bodyguards a side-glance.

"Understood." Cynthia spoke as she agreed to that plan.

"B-B-But…"

"Don't worry, Ash. We will be fine. We will catch up as soon as you are out of danger. Our first priority is to keep you safe." The pink-haired woman assured her worry prince with a smile.

"B-But…" Ash wanted to fight alongside them, but he knew they were not going to let him fight with them. He had no choice, but have faith in Solidad and J and hope that they will comeback alive. "O-Okay, but be careful…"

Solidad and J gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, we will."

With that being said, the two women quickly pulled out their weapons and slow down their pace as Cynthia and Ash sprint ahead of them. Once they were in a good distance, the two bodyguards quickly spun around and launched themselves forward at the approaching foes with a battle cry. They were going to protect Ash at all cost even if they have to put their own lives on the line to do so.

_(Scene change: With Ash and Cynthia)_

While Solidad and J was keeping Mars' group occupied for awhile, Ash and Cynthia was already in a safe distance from the action. "I-I…hope….they will be alright…" Ash said, panting heavily.

"Don't worry, Ash. They will be fine. They are tougher than they look." Cynthia assured her prince while catching a breath from all the running they did.

"Okay if you say so, Cynthia. I have faith in them." The blonde gun blade smiled at him.

"Rest assure, Ash. I have faith in them as well." This made Ash smiled at her warmly, which Cynthia took notice. "Let's head for town. I'm sure Solidad and J will meet us up there once they are done with Team Galactic."

"Okay. Good idea, Cynthia." The young prince agreed to that idea.

Before Ash and Cynthia could set out to Solaceon Town, an unexpected visitor emerged out behind a nearby tree. "Well, well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes?" A male figure with messy, jet-black hair said in a calm and sternly voice.

Immediately, the pair quickly turns their heads to see the male figure approaching them with a sinister grin on his face. "YOU!"

**A/N: Sorry to leave you guys hanging. I know. I hate cliffhangers, too. This does not look good. What does this unknown guy want with Ash and Cynthia? And what is his connection with them? You will find out in the next chapter. I hope you guys like the little fluff moments along with the little battle action. Once again, there will be more. As I said earlier, I will update this chapter before I take a small break from it, so I can work on the other projects. So bear with me. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Please R & R! Thank you!**

**P.S. - I will start writing the one-shot series, **_**The Little Prince**_**, and the dark theme Pokemon/Kingdom Hearts story, **_**A Taste For Sweet Vengeance**_**, right now! So peace out. Until next time! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


End file.
